the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
Chinese Students Competition
The Chinese Students Competition was a short competition held by Britt the Writer for his school students in China. The students had to create a character and their short profile would be hosted on the Massassi Temple forum for the Writers to vote on the best character. The single best character would then be added to the main cast of Characters for the Never-ending Story 2. The winning Character was Frank Smith, who joined the NeS Heroes as a Time Cop. Many of the other characters were then used either as background characters or as support cast in chapters in spin-off threads, such as Green in Clear and the Hopeless or Gamma Pans in Space Camelot for Pantheons of the NeSiverse. There were two tiers of English skill, the juniors and the seniors. Seniors had to produce more advanced profiles than the juniors. Some of the characters were not given names by the students and may have been given names by Writers when introduced. Post I, Britt the Writer, am holding a competition for all of my students that I teach here in China. The competition? They must create a character for the NeS. I will select the best from each class and then post up the profiles of the best characters for the Writers of the NeS to judge which is best. The prize is that that character will be an important or main character for the NeS! There will need to be two of them, for each major age group; Junior and Senior. I will announce the class winner every night after classes and keep students up-to-date on who is winning! Note for the Writers: Remember, these are school kids so be nice! Update: All entries are now listed. Just choose the character you find the most interesting or feel would work for the NeS. No need to judge the English level, I did that already. Juniors ''Jing Wei ''Junior 3, Class 2 - N/A - Did something else. Junior 2, Class 1 - N/A - Did something else. Junior 2, Class 2 - Mr D. 83 Middle School '' Junior 1, Class 3 - Carrol'' Junior 1, Class 10 - N/A - Class were very, very bad so class was stalled. Junior 1, Class 1 - Frank Smith Junior 1, Class 8 - No Name. NOTE ~ Class 8 were very naughty at the beginning of the lesson, so their submission is very short. Junior 1, Class 6 - N/A - Children's Day, no class. Junior 1, Class 5 - N/A - Children's Day, no class. 23 Middle School '' ''Junior 1, Class 2 - Unknown: Angel-vampire Junior 1, Class 1 - Unknown: White Hat Girl Junior 1, Class 3 - Unknown: Zombie tiger Xi'an ZunDe Middle School '' ''Junior 1, Class 7 - Unknown: Zombie-nerd Junior 1, Class 8 - Banana-Boy Junior 1, Class 5 - Unknown: Fairy Junior 1, Class 10 - N/A - Did something else. Seniors ''' ''Xi'an High School ''' ''Senior 2, Class 1 - Long Xiang Senior 2, Class 4 - Little Little (LL) Senior 2, Class 3 - Green Senior 1, Class 6 - Unknown: Robot Girl Senior 2, Class 10 - Ada Senior 1, Class 5 - Unknown: Dealer Senior 2, Class 2 - Gamma Pans Senior 2, Class 6 - N/A - Did something else. Category:Meta-NeS